


Valentine's Day

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>情人节贺文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

　　嘀嘀嘀——  
　　嘀嘀嘀——  
　　“维吉尔？”但丁闭着眼睛皱起眉头，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，“……你闹钟响了……快关掉……”  
　　“啊？哦。”但丁的声音显然比闹钟好使，迷迷糊糊的维吉尔尝试睁了一下眼睛没能睁开。于是他放开怀里的但丁，把手从被子里伸出来，伸到身后的床头柜上去摸手机。  
　　摸了半天没摸到。啪嗒一声，手机被碰到了地上，还在不依不饶地叫着。  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊，维吉尔，吵死了！”但丁恼火地把枕头抓进被子里按住脑袋，伸腿踹了维吉尔一脚，正好踹到他的屁股上。  
　　维吉尔翻身起来坐在床边，弯腰捡起手机，按掉了闹钟。  
　　看着渐渐暗掉的屏幕，维吉尔觉得头疼。  
　　才七点。  
　　屏幕彻底暗掉，屏幕上的2月14日和备忘录提醒也随着一起暗掉。  
　　维吉尔拿着手机长长地叹了口气。那群死老头可真是会挑时间，我是没有女朋友……  
　　他转过身，拿掉但丁盖在头上的枕头，亲了亲他的额头，用拇指抚平他眉间的褶皱，听到他轻轻地嗯了一声，才放开手。  
　　可是我有但丁啊。  
　　维吉尔给他拉好被子，赤脚跨过地上的衣服，走进浴室。床上的但丁睁开眼睛，若有所思地看着从浴室里透出来的光。  
　　  
　　维吉尔对着镜子系好领带，套上大衣，卧室里没什么动静，他突然放心了许多。  
　　果然但丁才不会留意情人节这种东西。  
　　他打开门，一条腿跨到门外，就听到但丁叫他。  
　　“维吉尔！”  
　　回头看到赤条条的但丁往嘴里塞了个什么东西，然后朝他跑过来，一把抓住他的领带，把他拽了回来。  
　　接着，熟悉的吻就落在维吉尔的唇上。  
　　不同于平常的告别吻，它异常的灼热，带着一丝丝苦味，然后是令人眩晕的酒味，辛辣里带着甘甜的软滑液体被但丁的舌头渡过来。但丁的左手按住维吉尔的裤裆，手指合拢扣住那个致命的地方。  
　　暧昧的气息随着但丁的吻和融化在两人嘴里的酒心巧克力一起渗进维吉尔的身体。在事情不可收拾前，维吉尔推开了但丁。  
　　显然他又失策了。  
　　“早点回来。”但丁一脸满足地舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　维吉尔被甜蜜的沮丧打败，他往前走了一步，轻吻了但丁的嘴角，“我收到过的最棒的巧克力，等我回来。”  
　　但丁摆了摆手，说：“走吧走吧，别肉麻了。”  
　　“我走了。”  
　　“拜拜拜拜。”  
　　关上门，但丁转身走回卧室，飞扑到床上，大字型趴在被子里笑出了声。  
　　胜利的喜悦。  
　　真是屡试不爽。  
　　  
　　  
　　今天的LimboCity属于情人，不分人种，也不分种族。  
　　似乎所有的橱窗一夜间都变成了粉红色，泡泡气球玫瑰花，空气里都漂浮着巧克力的香气。街上都是成双成对的情侣，突然来袭的大雪和骤降到零下的气温，也不能阻止他们到街上来大秀恩爱，仿佛错过了就是一种遗憾。  
　　坐在车里的维吉尔手指轻轻地敲打着方向盘，虽然晚了些，不过他还是顺利从董事会那群要命的老头搞的Party里逃了出来。他们竟然想着要帮他相亲，老亨利那个孙女，他可不想招惹。  
　　维吉尔左手把玩着一张蓝色和金色细条纹交错的糖纸，到公司后掏手机的时候发现的。  
　　一想到但丁含着巧克力凑上来亲吻自己，还偷偷把糖纸塞进自己的口袋，维吉尔就控制不住自己的表情。  
　　他抿了下嘴唇，舌尖滑过下唇，他终于有空闲的时间来回味早晨的吻。  
　　甜到腻人的巧克力混着烈酒和香辛料，就是但丁的味道。  
　　心跳加速。  
　　砰——！  
　　胃部突然撞上方向盘，接着维吉尔整个人随着车子一起侧倾，车子险些就要翻倒。他本能地抓住方向盘，控制住车，但是撞击的惯性没有停止，直到整个车被撞上路边的路灯灯柱才停下来。挡风玻璃瞬间破碎，细碎的玻璃渣溅了维吉尔一脸。车停下后，他还没来得及查看到底发生了什么，安全气囊突然炸开打在他的脸上，瞬间整个人都懵掉了。  
　　本来没什么事的维吉尔，在座位上懵了半天才打开已经完全变形的车门下来，他一下车，车门就从车身上掉了下来。  
　　如果是正常人，此刻怕是已经没命了。维吉尔只觉得胃部和肋骨疼，还有脸。玻璃碎片划破了他的脸，几道血痕让他看起来有些惨，到是有些像个正常人了。  
　　他拍了拍身上的玻璃渣，走到撞他那辆车跟前。司机是个年轻的小伙子，正趴在方向盘上哭。维吉尔大概能猜到发生了什么，他觉得自己有点冤，同时也替他庆幸，还好撞的是他。  
　　警察很快就来了，这个路段因为大雪的关系，今天已经出了不少车祸，他们一直在附近巡逻。  
　　事故原因非常简单，不过是那个男孩子因为失恋情绪激动，一路踩着油门，维吉尔则是走神没有及时避让，才酿成这车祸。  
　　年轻的警察看着已经被撞得不成样子的轿车和看上去一点事也没有的维吉尔，有些不确定地问：“你确定不需要去医院检查一下吗？万一有什么内伤或者脑震荡……”  
　　“我自己会去的，谢谢关心。”维吉尔抬手看了一眼手表。  
　　“你真的不追究他的责任吗？”警察像看怪物一样看着维吉尔，仿佛他才是肇事者或者做了什么违法的勾当不想让警察介入。  
　　“我不追究这个男孩的任何责任，他就交给你们处置了。”维吉尔忍不住又看了一眼手表，“我的车也麻烦你们拖走，我的电话刚才已经留给你的同事了，有任何事可以在明天之后通知我。”  
　　“先生，我觉得我需要你跟我们走一趟。”警察因为维吉尔反常的举动而提出了异议。  
　　维吉尔当然无所谓去警局，他对自己的掩护身份很有信心，只是他现在没那个时间和心情。  
　　这时那个警察的同事走过来将他拉到一边，小声在他耳边说：“你这个菜鸟，你知不知道他是谁？”  
　　“他是谁？这很重要吗？还有你见过这么奇怪的人吗，被人撞成这样居然不追究责任，他一定在隐瞒什么……”  
　　“有钱人都是很奇怪的，你不要多事，给我学着点。”教训了一顿之后，他回过身对维吉尔说：“很抱歉，费舍尔先生，您可以走了，我向您保证媒体不会知道这件事的。之后如果还有什么问题，我会再联系您。”  
　　“谢谢。”  
　　维吉尔紧了紧大衣，走到旁边的街道上，抬手想要召一辆出租车，手刚举起来，迎面来的出租车已经有了反应向他驶来。他突然收回手，转身背对车道，从大衣口袋里掏出手机，按亮的刹那，时钟上的数字让他的心揪了一下。  
　　他输入密码，解锁了屏幕，播出那个号码。  
　　“喂？”  
　　“今天回不来了是吗？”  
　　对面虽然一副了然的口气，却还是掩不住声音后的失望。维吉尔在冷风中哈了一口气，脸上的伤口渗出的血被冻得凝成了冰霜，他用手拨了一下，看着粘在手套上的血晶慢慢地说：“但丁，来接我。”  
　　“你在哪儿？我马上来。”  
　　这句话传来的同时，维吉尔听到那边一阵乱七八糟的声音，他仿佛可以看到但丁飞快地套上毛衣，抓起丢在沙发上的夹克，跨过茶几的时候碰翻了堆在上面的杂志和杯子。  
　　“威士大街，音乐喷泉对面。”  
　　“等我。”  
　　电话挂断的刹那，维吉尔听到了关门声。他情不自禁地笑起来，这该死的大雪天好像都没有那么冷了。  
　　  
　　雪下得更大了，合着汽车尾气的热度，街上变得一片朦朦胧胧。  
　　几家花店已经准备打烊，各色玫瑰都卖了个精光。咖啡店倒是依旧人声鼎沸，情侣们的呼吸化作细密的水珠附着在临街的落地玻璃窗上，也是一片朦胧，什么都看不清，只听到不断的笑语欢声。  
　　维吉尔按了一下胃部，刚才被撞到的地方还隐隐作痛，比起人类脆弱的身体，虽然不会死，但是痛苦可真是一点也不会少。他吸了一口气，冰冷的空气让他的肺部一阵收缩，嗓子发痒，他忍不住咳嗽起来。  
　　等了二十来分钟，熟悉的深红涂装TrionNemesis呼啸着出现在维吉尔眼前。  
　　居然在这种天开这辆，维吉尔不禁担心他在来的路上是不是把其他车都给撞飞了。与此同时，他也是开心的，因为但丁用了最快的速度来接他。  
　　也不管这里能不能停车，但丁从车上下来，走到维吉尔跟前，看着他一脸吃惊。他手伸向维吉尔脸侧，拇指轻轻地抚过颧骨上的伤痕，他担心地问：“怎么弄成这样，遇到恶魔了？”  
　　“出了个小车祸。”但丁的手好温暖，维吉尔简直就想这样贴上去。  
　　“人没事吧？”但丁用手轻轻拨去落在维吉尔银发上和肩头的积雪。  
　　“我能有什么事？”  
　　“我是问那个人，不是你。”但丁故意找茬。  
　　维吉尔笑着白了他一眼，说：“谢天谢地，被撞的人是我，那个人一点事也没有。”  
　　“你的车呢？”  
　　“拖走了，不然为什么叫你来。”  
　　“你可以打车回去。”  
　　“我想见你。”  
　　眼前的人就这样温柔地看着自己，他的理由似乎充分得无懈可击，自己匆忙出门，恨不得立刻飞到他身边，不也和他所想一样吗？  
　　这只是情人节的魔力，是吗？  
　　但丁害怕这样被他注视，好像他会看穿他的心，将里面的秘密公之于众。  
　　维吉尔这样静静地看了一会儿，他喜欢他这时的表情。然后才凑到但丁耳边，用低沉的气声说：“回家吧，我已经等不及想吃我的巧克力了。”  
　　  
　　门在身后合上，但丁被按在门上，维吉尔终于可以肆无忌惮地吻他。  
　　但丁迎合着维吉尔的触碰，他的气息让他无法集中精神，双手攀上他宽阔的背，扣住肩膀深深地回应他的吻。  
　　爱是如此虚妄的东西，只有怀里的人是真实的。  
　　占有并独享他，才是爱的目的。  
　　火星点点，呼吸变得急促，维吉尔环住但丁的腰，紧紧地抱着他，亲吻他颈侧的脉搏。  
　　“知道我为什么会被车撞吗？”  
　　“你的车技太烂了？”  
　　维吉尔轻声哼笑，又吻了吻那一片薄薄的皮肤，从口袋里掏出那张糖纸，在他眼前晃了晃：“你的错。”  
　　但丁的瞳孔瞬间放大，维吉尔的笑都变得模糊不清。维吉尔把那张糖纸贴在但丁唇上再次吻他，柔软地唇瓣隔着还带着巧克力香气的锡箔纸亲吻。  
　　“你明知道我对你无法抵抗，还总是故意撩我。”维吉尔的手伸进但丁的衣服里，抚摸他的腰，“不能怪我。”  
　　“哼，这次糖纸你自己剥。”  
　　维吉尔叼起那片糖纸，吹到一边，嘴角微微翘起。  
　　“求之不得。”  
　　  
　　但丁倒在床上，维吉尔单膝跪在床边，抓住但丁的腿将他拉过来，揽着他的腰背亲吻他，再把他按回床上，深深深深地吻。  
　　他继续吻他，吻他的下巴，他的脖子，锁骨，停留在胸口，咬住乳头，把它啃咬得又红又肿。吻伴随着舌尖下移，舌头描绘着小腹上明晰优美的肌肉线条，舔舐出湿漉泛着水光的情色痕迹。  
　　维吉尔扯掉了但丁的内裤，抬起他的一条腿，亲吻大腿内侧的皮肤。  
　　他望着但丁，手从腰侧一直抚摸到阴茎，眼中掠过一丝鲜艳的红，他缓缓地说：“你真的是个魔鬼，性感得让人发疯。”  
　　但丁用脚尖挑起维吉尔的下巴，紧紧地盯着他：“让你发疯就够了。”  
　　“我疯起来怕你受不了。”  
　　“是吗？”  
　　“你不会想尝试的。”维吉尔亲吻他的小腿，“所以，别调皮。”  
　　维吉尔俯下身，将但丁勃起的阴茎含进嘴里，但丁捂住脸，呻吟还是从嗓子里溢出来。  
　　高高翘起的阴茎抵着上颚，维吉尔尝到带着咸味的前液，他舔了一下柱身，真的像是在品尝巧克力一般舔舐鼓胀不堪的阴茎，弄得整个亮晶晶的。  
　　维吉尔伸手拿了润滑剂，挤在但丁的阴囊上，略带稠度的液体顺着身体的弧度往下流，滴在黑色的床单上消失不见。接着他牵起但丁的手，亲吻他的手指，一根根地吮吸舔湿。他眼神暧昧地斜睨着躺在床上打开身体同样望着他的但丁，眼神变成他身体的一部分，火辣直白地剖开但丁的身体，虚假的插入引得但丁一阵轻颤。  
　　他俯身吻他，同时把他的手按在他湿漉漉的后穴入口，舌头伸进他的口腔搅动，中指按着他的，两人的手指一起借着润滑剂的润滑刺入狭窄紧致的身体。  
　　但丁呜咽了一声，被他兄长甜腻的吻吞没，尾音变得可爱又模糊不清。  
　　两人的手指夹在其中，但丁无法专心体会手指带来的复杂触感，他的注意力在糟糕的黏答答的下身和维吉尔的吻里来回。直到自己的手指突然按到了那一处，维吉尔趁机把吻封得更牢，手指按着那处不停的揉压。  
　　陡然上升的快感沿着但丁的脊椎向上蔓延，他是如此渴望，身体因兴奋而不断战栗。  
　　在但丁快要无法呼吸的时候，维吉尔才放开他，唾液顺着嘴角流下，眼下一片微微泛红。维吉尔抽插了埋在身体里的手指，发出啵啾啵啾的水声，他一口咬在但丁的胸口，留下一个清晰的吻痕。  
　　“……进来，维……”但丁抓着头发，昂起头皱眉喘息，“……我不想要手指，我需要那个，马上……”  
　　“如你所愿，甜心。”  
　　维吉尔抽出手指，把阴茎抵在入口，一点点把比手指粗上数倍的东西挤进去，慢条斯理地完完全全地将但丁填满。  
　　和维吉尔钉在一起后，但丁发出了满足的呻吟。  
　　维吉尔把整个身体压上去，他把但丁的双手按在两边，与他十指相扣，摇动胯部，缓缓地抽送律动。他低头含住但丁的嘴唇，吻他也不想停下来。  
　　但丁的软舌撩过维吉尔的舌尖，双腿盘上他的腰，紧紧夹住。抬起腰，坚实的肌肉收缩，夹紧的火热内壁让维吉尔小腹一紧。他的喘息变得急促，他啃咬但丁的下唇，吻慢慢地从嘴角移动到脸侧，磨蹭他的颈项。  
　　“……但丁，救救我，我为什么这么喜欢你……”  
　　温柔到让人神智不清的爱欲里，耳边倏地响起嗓音沙哑仿佛无意识呓语的情话，但丁几乎忘记了呼吸。他把手抽出来，抱住维吉尔，手指滑过他漂亮下凹的背脊，手指陷进肉里。  
　　他要窒息了。  
　　但丁狠狠地咬住维吉尔的肩膀，好像这样就能压制住胸口深处扩散开来的疼痛。  
　　“……维，用力操我，我想要你……”  
　　“……全部的你……”  
　　  
　　没有中场休息，一直做到精疲力竭。  
　　但丁半梦半醒地睁开眼，维吉尔就睡在身边，头靠在肩旁，浅浅的呼吸，胸口微微起伏，左手紧紧地攥着他的手。  
　　但丁把交握的手放到唇边，亲吻维吉尔的手背。  
　　“我也想知道，我为什么会这么喜欢你。”  
　　


End file.
